


I am not Troubled with the Fact that I Love My Own Brother

by twitchtipthegnawer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchtipthegnawer/pseuds/twitchtipthegnawer
Summary: Connor has been with his brother Nines since the moment he was born. And, sure, their relationship has had its ups and downs. Times when Nines has exercised more control than an older-by-minutes brother should have, perhaps. Times when Connor let him. But it makes the two of them happy, so there's no harm in it, right?Not as long as Connor remembers to take his birth control and not to stray, anyway.





	I am not Troubled with the Fact that I Love My Own Brother

Ever since Connor first presented, he and Nines had had the same routine when Connor’s heat approached. Now that they were in college, Connor had sort of expected the routine to change.

“I’m not a little kid anymore,” he argued, though there was no heat in it.

Nines didn’t shift his stance. His arms remained solidly crossed, his expression stern. “I’m still your older brother, of course I want to keep you safe.”

“Yeah, by ten minutes. You know the campus has heat facilities, right?”

“I know,” Nines agreed. “But you’re not going to take time off your classes, are you?”

Connor winced, and Nines nodded like that decided it. “Come here.”

Obediently, Connor went. He admitted that this was a useful ritual, it was just… well, embarrassing. He couldn’t help it, as Nines relaxed and reached out, cradled the back of his head in one calloused palm and brought their necks together.

Scent marking could be done between family members, and frequently was when someone was too young to consent, but at their age it was like a big, flashing neon sign saying “virgin” above Connor’s head. Nevermind that he wasn’t a virgin, technically; one extremely awkward blowjob experience behind the high school with a kid who’d transferred out the next week totally absolved him of that label, thank you very much.

That wasn’t the  _ most  _ embarrassing part, though. The most embarrassing part was the way he shivered as Nines guided him, the way he went slack when his brother’s scent coated his throat in an oily sheen and wrapped comfortingly around him. His own scent tinged with sweetness as a tiny bit of slick leaked from him, and he flushed so hot he was sure Nines could feel it.

Having an alpha in such close proximity was just, a  _ lot, _ for someone like Connor. Nines understood this, had comforted Connor the first time his body had reacted to his brother. Connor himself had a hard time accepting it, that was all.

They were pressed together all down their fronts, Connor instinctively rubbing his body up and down, just a bit. Spreading the scent around. It would help soothe the incessant lust that would’ve otherwise prevented him from going to classes this week, as well as keeping all the alphas in class from being distracted by said lust. It  _ was  _ a very practical solution, all things considered.

“There you go,” Nines said, voice a bit deeper than usual. Connor was rumbling a very soft purr, which hitched a bit as Nines rubbed one hand down his spine slowly and firmly. “Don’t be so stubborn, little brother. I know how to take care of you.”

“You’re a menace,” Connor replied. He didn’t notice the slight way Nines stiffened, thanks to the fact that he was currently swimming in heat hormones and pleasant, familiar smells.”You planning on going to whatever hospital hires me to do this, too?”

“Just as soon as you figure out exactly what branch of forensics you’re sticking with, sure.”

“I told you I decided on pathology,” Connor said, but he was smiling now, all signs of his pout from earlier gone.

They parted ways for their first classes of the day, and though Connor noticed some lingering looks and one double take from students he passed on campus, he didn’t let it bother him. Not until lunchtime rolled around, and, spotting his friend Markus sitting at a table in the corner, Connor made his way over.

Once he got close enough, however, Markus sniffed the air and dropped the hand he’d been waving enthusiastically. Markus’ boyfriend, Simon, looked between the two of them in confusion. As a beta, his sense of smell was somewhat dulled, but when Connor sat across from them understanding dawned on his face.

“Connor, why do you smell like…”

“Like you and your brother fucked,” Markus finished for him, leaning in and hissing the question too quiet for passerby to hear.

Blinking, Connor put his salad on the table and held up both hands. “Woah, you know that we’re not like that.”

“I know. But, Connor, you  _ reek.” _

Doubt crept in at the edges of Connor’s mind as Simon, reluctantly, nodded in agreement with Markus. “I knew this was a mistake,” Connor muttered. “I just, well, he’s always scent marked me for my heats, and you know I’m not dating anyone right now, so.”

Simon and Markus looked at each other. Connor’s shoulders drew up, tense. “Is there something you guys aren’t telling me?”

“Damn forensics student,” Markus said.

Though Simon winced, he answered honestly, “There are some rumors about Nines, is all. This isn’t going to help with those.”

“Rumors?” Connor could guess what Simon meant, and felt his face do something complicated. He didn’t know whether he was blanching or blushing, at the moment.

“Stuff like, he scares people off if they try to date you. They’re just rumors, but…”

“Thank you for telling me,” Connor said, for lack of any other available response.

For a moment there was just awkward silence between the three of them. But then Simon said, “So, midterms are coming up,” and Markus started complaining, and it was like nothing had happened. Except that now Connor felt the gazes on his skin like physical touches, poking and prodding and examining like he’d done with cadavers in class. It was so unsettling, that he almost missed Simon’s parting words to him as they finished up lunch.

“You’re gonna talk to him, right? Nines?”

“Yeah,” Connor said faintly. Then shook his head, straightened his spine, and said, “I will, don’t worry.”

Simon’s smile made it obvious that he’d be worrying anyway. And, as it turned out, he was right to.

Nines had the later class between the two of them, so Connor ended up waiting in their dorm room that night, flipping a coin from one hand to the other. The room was relatively neat for two boys their age, matching navy blue bed sheets and only two posters on the wall (one for Hannibal, and a Trial & Error one Connor had recently bought Nines as a joke). This morning, it had felt so safe Connor had mussed his bed into a proper nest.

Now, as Nines unlocked and walked through the door, Connor knew his eyes were going to go straight to the newly-made bed.

“What’s going on?” Nines asked. Casually, as though Connor couldn’t see him clenching his jaw.

“I don’t think I should stay here this week.”

Nines froze, then slowly resumed lowering his keys onto his pale, wooden desk. He breathed in through his nose, then out through his mouth. “Why?”

“There have been some um, rumors, and I don’t want anyone getting the wrong idea.”

“Who told you that?” Nines turned around and leaned back against his desk. With his arms crossed, he looked almost entirely walled off. But, despite everything, he was still Connor’s brother, and Connor could still read him.

“No one in particular. Listen, I know you don’t really care what people think of you, but it really is time we started being more independent from each other, isn’t it? I mean, Simon and Daniel don’t even room together, and they’re twins too.”

For a beat, Nines just breathed. Deep and even, like Connor had reminded him to do a million times when he was frustrated. The deja vu was strong enough that Connor didn’t react, even when Nines stalked forward, pinned Connor in his desk chair with a hand on either side of him. If Connor had turned his head, he would’ve seen that Nines’ grip on his desk was white-knuckled tense.

“Is that such a bad thing?” Nines asked, leaning downwards. His scent swelled, a musky dark thing tinged with pine-needle sharpness, and so close, Connor couldn’t stop himself from sniffing less-than-subtly. “Look at you. You need me, you always have. That’s not going to change, no matter how old we get.”

“Nines - ” Connor started, bristling at the implications.

“I need you, too. We’re a matched set, not complete without the other. Is there anyone else who’s ever made you feel like I do? I know you get weak-kneed when I scent mark you, know you stole one of my sweatshirts for your nest. You’re the only person I’ve ever - ”

Connor didn’t know which of them was more surprised when he surged upwards and caught Nines’ lips in a kiss. It only lasted a moment, and when they broke apart, Connor felt his heat hazing over his mind. His instincts seemed to know that there was a ready and willing alpha right here, offering himself, and it didn’t matter if they were twins.

“You should’ve told me what you wanted,” Connor said. “You might be the older one, but I’m the one who always spoils you. When have I ever not given you what you wanted?”

The next moment, Nines was ruining all of Connor’s careful work and pushing him down onto his bed. Connor whined when Nines bit his bottom lip viciously, but the sound was far from a complaint. His belly was feeling warmer and warmer, and a hot drop of slick slid down one thigh when he shifted his legs.

Knotting one hand in Connor’s hair, Nines said, “You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this.”

And it almost made Connor pause. Almost brought the nerves surging back. He knew, once his heat broke, he’d be analyzing their childhoods, searching for clues, and driving himself mad with worry. But for now, he heard it, and all he could think was, “Please. I want you too,  _ please, fill me up.” _

Growl rumbling bestially in his chest, Nines did his best to accommodate Connor’s request.

They were both out of their clothes in what felt like no time at all, and for the first time since puberty, Connor was left staring at Nines’ naked body. A piece of him expected to be shocked, or uncomfortable, but all he felt was the way his mouth started watering.

They weren’t identical, not really. Connor had more moles, Nines had more muscle. Connor’s omega cock was much smaller than Nines’ alpha, ah, endowment. Just looking at the hard curve and gleaming head of it made Conor spread his legs wider.

Amusingly, they both kept their body hair similarly trimmed and groomed, but Connor didn’t have time to dwell on that with Nine’s tongue thrusting into his mouth. Connor suckled it gently, drawing a groan from his brother and giving a preview of what was to come. Nines responded by rubbing possessive hands up and down Connor’s sides, nails digging in as he reached Connor’s hips.

For his part, Connor was so overwhelmed he’d only been able to grip the bedsheets frantically. The moment Nines gave him a chance to breathe, however, Connor was reaching up to return the favor. He trailed his nails up the back of Nines’ neck, felt him shiver and laughed, giddy and breathless.

“What’s so funny?” Nines punctuated his question with a sharp roll of his hips.

Gasping, Connor was lost in the sensation of their cocks grinding together for a moment. “It’s - hah, Nines, I,” Connor shook his head, looked up into those blue eyes and smiled. He knew he had to look a sight, if Nines was disheveled too. “You’re g-good at this.”

Just like it always had, praise got Nines to go straight for the prize. Connor’s smile dropped off as soon as he felt fingertips at his entrance.

“Is it overwhelming?” Nines asked, pushing two fingers in at once. Eyes closed and mouth desperately panting for air, Connor could only nod. Nines began scissoring him open at once, seemingly not wanting to waste too much time on foreplay.

Connor understood the sentiment. Two fingers felt delicious, but he was an omega in heat, and his body was screaming that he needed to be properly filled. Needed the burn of it, his legs aching as they were forced to spread, a spike of pain up his spine, spear him on a thick, alpha cock, he couldn’t - he -

“I’ve got you,” Nines said, and Connor wondered if he knew how true it was.

All Nines had to do was add a third finger and crook them all at once to have Connor actually seeing stars. When he stopped feeling like he was on the cusp of coming, Connor realized Nines had pressed a hand over his mouth. “Don’t want anyone else to hear us, little brother.”

Agreement came in the form of another gush of slick from Connor’s ass and a desperate, if muffled, sound. Nines seemed to struggle internally for a moment, but it didn’t last long. And then he was pulling his fingers out, gripping Connor’s thigh and ribs hard enough to bruise, lining himself up.

_ “Yes, yes, yes,”  _ Connor said the words like a mantra against Nine’s palm as he was finally split open. It hurt; he didn’t care.

“So tight,” Nines said through gritted teeth. “I’m the only one who’s ever done this. I want to stay in you so long, gonna shape you to my cock,  _ nnm!” _

Connor cut off his tirade with another deep kiss. He had to practically curl his body in half to do it, but it was worth it. The full feeling in his belly, his lips tingling as they swelled at the attention. At the moment, it seemed ridiculous he’d suffered so many heats alone when he could’ve had  _ this. _

Slowly, Nines began rocking his hips in and out. It felt so, so good, and Connor was already on edge. As soon as Nine’s cock first slid long and smooth against his prostate, Connor was gone. Writhing and almost definitely making too much noise, Connor came, a drool of creamy white spurting from his cock.

The pleasure never really ebbed away. Connor’s legs clamped tight around Nines’ waist, his heels digging into the small of Nines’ back. Each time their kiss broke Connor was unable to stop himself from crying out, to the point where Nines stuffed his fingers in Connor’s mouth.

Between the suckling wet around his fingers and the same sensation around his cock, Connor was actually rather impressed Nines lasted as long as he did. It was both of their first times, Connor thought, and yet Nines pounded into him faster and faster. His muscles stood out in stark relief, sweat dripped off of him and burned salty when Connor licked it from him. He looked so good with his brow furrowed like that that Connor almost missed the moment he started to come.

There was no way to mistake the sudden catch against his rim, though, nor the actual, open fear on Nines’ face when he suddenly pulled his fingers from Connor’s mouth. Before he could speak, though, Connor clenched down around him and said, “I’m on the pill. It’s okay Nines, big brother. Fill me up.”

Finally, Connor got his wish. Nines’ knot swelled, sealing them together for the next half hour, while Connor’s belly slowly swelled with come.

Nines carefully rearranged them so they were both on their sides, though there was no real way to make Connor’s legs less awkwardly placed. He kept rubbing his palm over Connor’s belly, pensieve, and Connor was too blissed out on pleasure to want to talk just yet.

“What do you want?” Nines asked, when Connor was feeling warm and full enough to almost be sleepy.

“Hmm?”

“I told you what I want.” A hand came up to cup Connor’s cheek, and Connor kissed its palm without thinking. Nines smiled, melting his normally icy eyes, but continued, “I want to own you, all of you. I want you to be mine for real. What do you want?”

His words had Connor thinking, and slowly, he raised his own hand to Nines’s cheek. But then he slid it down, pressed his thumb to the base of Nines’ neck, where a bond bite would be placed. Nines inhaled sharply.

“I want you to be happy,” said Connor. “I want us to be able to speak honestly to each other. I want you to see me succeed, and I want to see you do the same. I want…”

Looking up at the face so like his own and yet so different, Connor couldn’t help but feel all warm and gooey inside (in more ways than one). “I want you to cook me Mom’s lasagna as soon as we can separate.”

Nines blinked twice, then laughed, and Connor laughed with him. His life had, objectively, just gotten a lot more complicated. But it didn’t  _ feel  _ like it. Maybe it was the afterglow, or the heat already rearing its head again, but this seemed like the natural progression of Connor’s life, at the moment. Laughing peacefully on his bed with his brother. Just the two of them, just like always.

**Author's Note:**

> A wonderful commission from the equally wonderful @iocane7 on tumblr! Title is a quote from Kara no Kyoukai.


End file.
